


David Brother of James

by Maddyanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Timline, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyanne/pseuds/Maddyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow David through his childhood growing up the youngest son of a pure blood, through his teen years spent at Hogwarts, and through his adulthood spending time with his dead friend's brother and raising his orphaned nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A man burst into the atrium anger on his face and magic lashing out uncontrollably. He rushed to the elevator, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the security guard. He jabbed at the button that would take him to the top floor, the minister's floor. He was muttering to himself, "Safer with the muggles, they're his family. I'm his uncle, I've met that woman. She may just be the devil in disguise." 

The people in the atrium stood frozen in shock. They stared after the man -not regarding him as a lunatic- but with looks of shock and awe on their faces. None had seen young, mild-mannered David Potter act in such a way. 

David Potter is a history master. At 19 years old (one year younger that his brother, James) he graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. He did some document preservation work for the ministry and something along the same lines for Gringotts. He's a quiet boy with few friends (all prominent members of society). However, for the life of them the people could not figure out why he was so upset after-all the Dark Lord is dead! Of course they all forgot that last month David's parents had died, and two days ago his brother (and sister in-law) were killed. And his nephew (the last of his family) had been given to horrible, magic-hating muggles.

By the time the people in the atrium had pulled themselves back together David was in the hallway leading to the minister's office. He strode past the secretary, her protests quieting when his magic lashed out yet again. David threw the minister's door open and waltzed into the room. The minister looked up with a start, "Now you see here-" David cut him off, "Minister Fudge my name is David Potter and I am here to discuss the custody of my nephew Harry Potter." The minister's eyes blew wide open, and he smiled, "Please, Mr. Potter, take a seat." David nodded and sat down. "Now, what's this about young Harry's custody?" "Dumbledore has illegally stolen Harry away and placed him with a family of magic-hating muggles. He has also wrongfully declared himself my nephew's [Harry's] magical guardian." The smile fell from Fudge's face, "Mr Potter, please, tell me everything."

David spent the next hour and a half explaining everything he knew (and a little he just assumed) to Minister Fudge. He told him the details of the night the Dark Lord invaded the Potter cottage, he told him the truth of the secret keeper, then he spoke of his arrival. "I was asleep when the alarms went off, it was about eleven. I attempted to floo over but it was blocked, I almost splinched myself attempting to apparate over. Eventually I just ran, they lived about a mile away. When I entered the house I saw my brother lying dead at the bottom of the stairs, I think he was trying to buy time for Lily and Harry to escape. I raced up the stairs and into Harry's nursery, Lily had fallen right in front of the crib. There was a pile of robes in the corner. Sirius had beat me there -he probably used his motorcycle- he was holding Harry. I walked over and he handed Harry over. Harry knew something was wrong, he kept asking for his mum and dad, we didn't know what to tell him. We stood there for a moment, completely oblivious to the outside world; I don't think either of us could fathom what had just happened. James and Lily gone, it just didn't feel real. We heard a thud from behind us, it turned out to be Hagrid. He said that Dumbledore had sent him over to figure out what had happened then to go back to Hogwarts to report on what he found out. Sirius offered to let him use his motorcycle to get back there, and he tossed over his keys. Then Hagrid said that Dumbledore had told him to collect Harry and bring him to his muggle relatives home. We -obviously- refused to part with Harry (he is my nephew and Sirius's godson, we weren't letting him out of our sight after that situation). Hagrid became upset, [he] said that Dumbledore said that Harry needed to leave the wizarding world. I, well, I um told Hagrid that he could tell Dumbledore where to shove it. Hagrid grew enraged and all but ripped Harry out of my arms and flew out the door. Sirius and I chased after him, we shot spell after spell at him but his giant heritage prevented the spells from affecting him. He jumped on Sirius's motorcycle and flew away. We just stared at the sky for a moment, but we jumped into action at the same moment. I said I would track down Dumbledore and figure out what was going on, Sirius said he was going to go after the true secret keeper (Peter). Of course, neither of us thought about the fact that the wizarding world thought Sirius was the secret keeper. I ran back home and flooed straight over to Hogwarts. Dumbledore refused to see me until yesterday afternoon, he agreed to see me because I went out of my way to make a nuisance of myself. I argued with him for a full ten hours, but he refused to see reason. He seemed to think that Harry would be safer growing up outside of the wizarding world, and living with his muggle aunt and her family. However, I've met them; they are horrible people! Lily hasn't been on speaking terms with her sister since she got her Hogwarts letter. Petunia (Lily's sister) resents Lily for being a magical, and hates all things magical.She refused to go to Lily's wedding and hasn't even met Harry. I wouldn't put it past her to abused Harry for the sole reason that he is Lily's son."

At this point David was so worked up that he was panting, and Fudge was quiet. He got up and walked out the door motioning for David to follow him. "Where are we going?" Fudge paused, "The department for magical child services, Ancient and Noble house section. Then we are going to see Amelia Bones about her setting Dumbledore straight and releasing Sirius Black." David nodded, "Thank you Minister Fudge." Fudge looked at David with a cool look on his face, "Mr. Potter, I have a ward on my office which only allows the truth. What you said was the truth, and that needs to be dealt with." Fudge sighed, "So many laws have been broken that it makes my head hurt."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we're going to go back to David's childhood

Chapter One

Two children sat at a breakfast bar, one (the three year old) was was sobbing, face blotchy from the tears his five minute fit had caused him. The other (the one year old) sat patiently in his highchair waiting to be put down, as he had finished his mushed bananas minutes ago. James (the oldest) had earlier decided that he no longer wished to eat meals provided for him by the house elf. A woman rushed in her early thirties rushed into the room. The women was in an obvious state of disarray - her hair was falling out of her bun, her makeup half done, and she was only partially dressed. Her wand was at the ready, and her face steely. However, one could see the worry in her eyes, the determination in her brow, and the anger in her mouth. Lady Dorea Potter looked around the room and sighed in relief when she took note of the situation.

 

Dorea walked over to the sobbing boy and picked him up, "What's wrong my little heir?" she leaned over and unlatched the other boy's high chair. "Squeaky made my food wrong," accused the boy. "Now, James, I'm sure that's not true. Squeaky has been making your food for years." The other boy had fallen and scraped his knee trying to get down from the chair, he was trying --but not succeeding in- not to cry. Dorea went to carry James out of the room, "Careful David, you need to not be so clumsy." She looked back to James, "Now, let's go get you cleaned up."   
____________________________________________________________________________

Three years later 

 

David was sitting in the library attempting to decipher the book resting in his lap. His mother was looking around the manor for his brother or father - they were doing their best to avoid James's new tutor. David's mother had tracked down a suitable tutor for her little heir; she had spent days going through suggestions from her childhood friends.

 

Dorea rushed into the library, hoping that her boys had just been getting ready for the tutor's arrival. She slumped when all she saw was David. "I should have known," she muttered. David watched as she looked through the shelves. "They must be around here somewhere. I've looked the entire manor." David cleared his throat and stared at his mother. Dorea turned to look at David (acknowledging his presence for the first time that day).

 

"Do you know where you father and brother are?" David nodded. Dorea sighed and took a seat next to her son. She stopped to think for the first time that morning. "Out flying?" Dorea questioned. David nodded again, this time letting a small smile out. "Father and James snuck out early this morning. Father was talking about teaching James to ride a regular broom instead of just a training broom." Dorea frowned. "But James isn't supposed to make the transition from a training broom to a regular broom for about three more years." "That's what I told them, but father just waved me off." Dorea sighed and shook her head, "That man." David shrugged, "You're the one that married him." David giggled at the look on Dorea's face, causing her to smile. "Well, I suppose I did." Dorea went on to mutter, "Why, dear Morgana, did I do that?" Dorea and David looked at each other before dissolving into giggles.

 

The fire roared causing both David and Dorea to jump. "That must be the tutor. David, you keep him entertained while I go fetch the children." "The children?" "Yes, David, didn't you know we're raising two deaf juveniles?" David's eyes went wide and he let out another giggle. "Alright mother, I'll entertain the tutor while you fetch our kids." Dorea smiled. "Sounds like a plan, I'll go fetch our delinquents." Dorea pushed herself out of her chair and made her way out of the library. David set his book down on a nearby table and made his way to the reception room. 

 

David reached the reception room just in time to see a blonde haired man step out of the fireplace. "Good morning tutor...?" David started. The man smiled, it looked natural but slightly uncomfortable on his face, "Malfoy, Pyrrus Malfoy." David stepped forward and to shake Pyrrus's hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm David Potter." Pyrrus inclined his head, "Likewise." David turned around and walked out the door, "I'll show you the way to the library." Pyrrus followed David out the door.

 

Pyrrus looked at the boy he's following. "I was under the impression that the young man I am to tutor is named James." David looked over his shoulder at Pyrrus, "He is, my older brother is the one you will be tutoring." Pyrrus nodded. "I see." Right as they reached the library a thought popped into David's head, "So, any relation to Lord Malfoy?" Pyrrus was quiet for a moment, making David think that he had not heard him, "Abraxas is my older brother.” "I see." 

 

David made his way into the library and back to his book, motioning for Pyrrus to take a seat. David made a confused face at his book , still not understanding the words. Pyrrus walked towards him, "Would you like some help with that?" David looked up and shrugged, "You're here to help my brother not me." Pyrrus made a show of looking around the room, "I don't take on students who don't bother to show up for lessons." David smiled and made room for Pyruss to sit down next to him.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Two years later

 

David looked up from the potion he was working. "Hey Pyrrus." Pyrrus set down the book he was studying from. "Yes David?" "What's your true name?" Pyrrus wiped all expression from his face and studied David for a second, "Get back to your potion." David looked down at his potion, "It has a thirty minute rest period."

 

Pyrrus walked over to the nearby couch and sat down, "come sit." David slowly made his way over to Pyrrus. Although David had been studying under Pyrrus for two years and had been given permission to use his first name the previous year, he was still slightly weary of him. David sat next to Pyrrus, and waited for what he was sure would be a reprimand. Pyrrus observed David's behavior and let a small smile appear on his otherwise blank face.

"What do you know about true names?" David jumped in preparation for a verbal whipping, a sheepish look appeared on his face for his overreaction. "That they describe who you truly are." Pyrrus nodded. "This is true, but is a rather simplistic explanation. David was the name given to you by your parents and Pyrrus was the name given to me by my parents, your true name is the name bestowed upon you by magic." A slightly awed look appeared on David's face, "By magic?" "By magic," Pyrrus confirmed. "David has some meaning to you - it describes who you are expected to be and a bit of who you actually are. I am sure you know the muggle biblical version of the life of David, so here is the magical version: David was a weak wizard born from a long line of squibs. A strong magical lord (light or dark it is not known) visited David's village with all intentions of destroying the village, making the villagers his slaves, and erecting a castle on top of the tarnished village. David stood against him, and defeated him using some magic and a lot of wit. When David defeated the lord, mother magic transferred the lord's power to David. The villagers hailed David as their king and his kingdom and power grew. As power is ought to do it corrupted David, and he betrayed his kingdom. Some say he made amends others said he only grew more cruel." David looked questioningly at Pyrrus, "Why are you telling me this?" "Because people will either expect you to be good and weak or bad and powerful. Some shall expect you to be young, weak, and good, and then old bad and powerful." David nodded, "What do people expect you to be?" Pyrrus smiled a small smile. "Pyrrus means fierce." David let out a little giggle, Pyrrus looked at him questioningly. David let out another giggle. "My name took so much explanation and yours required one sentence!" Pyrrus looked at David and shook his head. "Such a strange child." Before David could think of an awe inspiringly witty comeback, Pyrrus switched back into tutor mode, "Now your magic name describes exactly who you are or will be, it is never wrong. All magical entities have a magical name, however only a select few know their magical name. Those who do know their magical name are those who magic smiles upon. Mother magic's most favored, most loved." David took a second to soak in all this information, "Do you know your magical name?" Pyrrus nodded, "Yes, do you?" David took a second to think,"Yes."

 

"So, it's time for another lesson." David got a confused look on his face. Pyrrus ignored him and continued on."It is never acceptable for you to give your magical name out to just anyone, preferably you will never share it with anyone. It gives away your entire personality and in a smaller aspect your future. Also it can be used in numerous olde magic rituals. Only share it with someone you trust with your life and the well being of your family." David nodded, "Okay, What's your true name." Pyrrus raised both his eyebrows, "Have you not listened to a single thing I've said?" David smiled, "I've been listening attentively, but I trust you and I believe you to trust me. So what's your true name?" Pyrrus looked at David and smiled, and real full blown grin not one of his small, little smiles. "You are an interesting child, so naive yet so intelligent. Most don't get to keep their childhood with their genius." Pyrrus let out a sigh. "My true name is Corvus, it's greek. The god Apollo sent the raven Corvus to watch over his son. It means a child protector, caregiver, or watcher." David smiled and nodded, "It suits you." Pyrrus looked down his nose at David, " Of course it does, it's my name." David giggled, and Pyrrus gave him his most serious yet oddly blank look. "My true name is Ædelweardn. There are many variations of the name; the most common are nordic, celtic, and gaelic. It means noble guard."   
____________________________________________________________________________

One year later

 

Pyrrus walked out of the fireplace at Potter Manor, immediately leaving the reception room. He walked past the small dining room where the patriarch, matriarch, and heir were eating breakfast. The heir was dressed in a pair of his nicer robes instead of his usual muggle-like casual clothing. Behind him he heard the fireplace go off once more and started walking faster. Pyrrus made his way to the stairs and up to the family rooms. He took a left and walked to the end of the hallway opening the last door and walking inside. 

 

Inside was David lounging in an arm chair by the fireplace. The fire had all but died, and there was a book laying open on David's lap. David's head was hanging towards the side and his eyes were closed. Pyrrus walked across the room and shook David awake. David jumped obviously confused as to why his tutor/friend/confidant was in his room. "Quickly, get dressed, I'll have breakfast prepared, and will explain then. David jumped out of his chair and hurriedly made his way to his walk-in closet. Pyrrus called for one of the Potter house-elves and had a breakfast of bagels and lox and mixed fruit delivered to the room, along with orange juice and tea. 

 

David came out of the closet impeccably dressed in emerald green robes with redish-black accents that brought out the green in his hazel eyes and highlighted his delicately pale skin, and the red highlights in his smooth dark black hair. Pyrrus looked him over and nodded, he motioned for David to take a seat across the sitting table from him. David sat down and started eating, Pyrrus did the same. The two ate totally in silence. When breakfast was over, David inquired about Pyrrus's early morning visit. "I received a letter from the tutor of the Black brothers asking when we would be coming today. I immediately firecalled him and found some interesting information. As you know your mother was once a Black, and as such she is very much so connected to the Black family. It became apparent that Lord Black extend an invitation to have you, your brother, and your tutors go to the Black townhouse to have a joint studying session. Lord Potter accepted the invitation, but didn't see fit to inform us of it.

 

David nodded, "So, are we going?" Pyrrus looked at David, eyebrows raised and a look of supreme disappointment on face. "Why else would I be here?" David shrugged, "You're always here." Pyrrus went quiet, he looked down at David's plate. "You're done, let's go." David nodded and stood up, he walked over to the fireplace and motioned for Pyrrus to bring over some floo powder.

 

Pyrrus and David arrived in the the Black family less than a minute later. Lord Orion strode into the room, and greeted Pyrrus, "Pyrrus, thank you for showing up on time, unlike others." Pyyrus nodded, "I'm afraid that is the norm for the Potters." The corner of Orion's mouth upturned slightly, before he turned on his heel and motioned for Pyrrus (and David) to follow him. 

 

Orion waltzed into a room with a couple of desks and two kids about his age. "Sirius, Regulus, these are Mr. Pyrrus Malfoy and Mr. David Potter." The elder boy looked at David and made a face, "I thought James was the one coming over." Orion gave the boy a cool look, "I assume the Potter heir is on his way. In the mean time, this is his brother David." The younger boy gave David a small smile.  
____________________________________________________________________________

"Mum, dad! Look what came! It's my letter!" Dorea Potter smiled at her oldest son and heir, "That's great little heir, let me see." James handed his letter over to his mother and went to sit with his father. Dorea finished reading the letter and looked up, "James, go get your shoes, your father and I will take you Diagon Alley to get your school supplies right now." 

 

Dorea and James had already gone through the floo, and Charlus was getting ready to when David entered the room. "Father, I've cut myself." David was holding his wrist as his blood dripped onto floor. Charlus narrowed his eyes, "I have better things to do than to spend my time healing your little scrapes." With that Charlus strode into the fireplace. "I guess I'll wait for Pyrrus." Charlus through down his powder and shouted out his location.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're off to Hogwarts

david brother of james chapter 2 hogwarts: a new beginning 

David stepped out of the fire just in time to see his brother come barreling out of a wall. David’s father came running after him. Thirty seconds later, David watched his mother walk out of the wall. Shegave a cursory glance about the area, eyes passing David over. David winced, anticipating the pain that was about it hit him just in time for Pyrrus to lay a hand on his shoulder. David looked up to see his tutor glaring at Dorea Potter. David smiled to himself, knowing that he was the only who could identify the glare for what it was, rather than cool indifference. 

Pyrrus looked down at his young student. He had spent near about every day with him for years and now he didn’t quite know what he would be doing with his days, now that the young Potter (and his friend, the young Black) wouldn’t be there to fill his days. 

Pyrrus pulled David off to the side for some last minute advice. “Remember, stay clear of your brother and his ilk, they are nothing but trouble.” Pyrrus sneered at the world 'brother'. David scoffed. “When have I not steered clear of them?” Pyrrus allowed a rare smile to appear on his face, “Yes I know, however Hogwarts has a way of twisting minds. I just need to be sure. As for houses, I suggest Ravenclaw. You would fit in nicely there; your family would not stand for Slytherin; you would make a terrible Gryffindor; you have the qualities of Hufflepuff but you’re just not a Hufflepuff. Yes, Ravenclaw would be best. You need not worry about where to go for help. I have made it so that, regardless of your house, you will always be welcome in Slytherin.” David looked up at Pyrrus, clearly surprised. “You’ve been speaking about me being a Ravenclaw for months. You’ve been speaking of the headmaster’s manipulations for years. Yet, I have never once heard you speak of an in with Slytherin.” Pyrrus nodded. “My nephew is an upper year Slytherin, if you need help you can get it from him." David gave Pyrrus an appraising look. "You've never mentioned you family before." "There was never any need. Now, you're close with Regulus Black - put that relationship to good use." David nodded. "Yes Pyrrus." He spoke in the manner of one who was used to such terse speeches. 

David then left Pyrrus behind found an empty compartment. Unable to find Regulus, he resigned himself to sitting alone. ____________________________________________________________________________

David woke up from his nap with a bang. There was smoke entering the compartment from under the door. He opened the door, unsurprised to find his brother and his little gang standing outside. They were huddled up in a corner near David's compartment. David could clearly see them panting, smiles of victory on their faces. He snorted - he could also see his brother, whose eyebrows had been singed off. 

David's snort had attracted the attention of one of James's friends. The brown haired one turned around and jumped in surprise, gaining the attention of James and the rest of his cohorts. “James, that firstie looks just like you!” exclaimed the short fat one (David had already classified him as a follower). The one David recognized as Regulus’s older brother laughed. “Little Jamsie, I thought that you would be glued to itty bitty Reggie by now.” David gave Sirius a lip quirk (Pyrrus had trained him not to give smiles to anyone but the person closest to you). He was slightly more tolerable than James. “Little James?” questioned the remaining boy. “No, it’s Jamsie. Say it with me now: Jam-sie.” “Be serious” “I’m always Sirius.” James then cut in, “Yeah this is my younger brother… Now let’s if we can prank - I mean, welcome the firsties.”

David watched them walk away. He was completely unsurprised that his “brother” hadn’t told any of his friends about him. He certainly wouldn’t be advertising the relationship.

When David entered his compartment, he froze. There were three people in his compartment that had not been there when he had left. “Hey David. See, Barty, I told you that was his trunk.” David smiled. “Reg, good to see you. I tried looking for you earlier.” “We just arrived, someone took forever getting ready.” The blonde looked up from her book, “I apologize that your parents didn’t instill the art of proper manners, especially when in the public eye.” Barty let out an incredibly improper snort as Regulus shook his head. “We’re eleven.” “It’s never too early to stop being a neanderthal.” David let out a little giggle as Regulus pouted, Barty smirked, and the blonde went back to her book.

Regulus sighed and stood up, pulling David into the compartment and shutting the door behind him. “So, this is Barty Crouch. I’ve met him a few times at a couple pureblood balls and ministry functions. He’s okay, better company than most.” “I’m sitting right next to you.” “It was a compliment.” “Didn’t sound like a compliment.” “It’s not my fault tha-” David stepped forward and held his hand out to Barty, “David Potter, pleasure to meet you.” “Potter?” “Yes.” “Why haven’t I seen you at those balls and functions, the Potters are a group that is hard to miss.” “I don’t attend them.” “Why no-” It was now Regulus’s turn to cut in, he grabbed David by the shoulder and turned him to face the blonde,”And this is Narcissa, my cousin. She’s also a first year.” Narcissa turned to face him, giving him the opportunity to see her clearly for the first time.


End file.
